Misinterpretation?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Despite telling her otherwise, Morgana knows that there is something going on between Merlin and Arthur and after some spying, Morgana believes that she was right all along. But did she really see what she thought she saw? Please R&R.


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_Just something that popped in my head. This is AU._**

**_Warning: malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were best friends and secretly lovers. They were at university and shared a dorm together, one night after getting drunk, Arthur made his move on Merlin which led to a full night of amazing sex. The next morning after waking up in each others arms, they agreed to keep what they had a secret from everyone else until they finished university.<p>

Merlin was learning and taking exams to be a doctor and Arthur was learning and taking exams to be a lawyer.

One weekend when Arthur was on top of his studies, him and a few of his mates went to play some football. Merlin stayed in their dorm and decided to read as he was not really bothered that much in football, he looked up from his book when the door to his dorm opened and Arthur walked in. Merlin put his book down and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're back early." Merlin stated before placing his lips upon Arthur's.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Gwen, something is going on between Merlin and Arthur." Morgana said, walking down one of the many hallways with Gwen by her side as they made their way over to Merlin and Arthur's dorm.<p>

"They are just best friends Morgana."

"They are always flirting with one another. I'm telling you Gwen. Something is going on."

"Their flirting is just harmless fun, besides, they have told us loads of times that neither of them are gay."

Morgana looked sideways at Gwen. "If you believe that Gwen, you'll believe anything." they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Merlin and Arthur's dorm, Morgana raised her hand and was about to knock when they heard a moan come from the other side of the door. "Ah, Merlin, not so hard."

"Sorry."

Morgana knelt down and looked up at Gwen. "You look through the peep hole and I'll look through the key hole." she whispered. "No Morgana. We should respect their privacy." Gwen whispered back.

"If you really believe that nothing is going on between them then you look through that peep hole and prove me wrong." Gwen sighed and looked through the peep hole the same time that Morgana looked through the key hole.

Both Morgana and Gwen felt their jaw drop when they saw what was happening on the other side of the door.

Arthur had his jeans and boxer shorts around his ankles and Merlin was knelt in front of him, blocking Arthur's cock from view with his head that kept moving forward and pulling back ever so slowly. Arthur was gripping Merlin's shoulders and Merlin had one hand on Arthur's hip and the other hand was, as much as Morgana and Gwen could see, on Arthur's cock. Arthur had his head thrown back and was hissing as well as groaning.

They continued to watch as Merlin's hand that wasn't on Arthur's hip, came into view. Merlin lathered his fingers up and put his hand back in front of him, making it disappear from Morgana and Gwen's eyesight. A moment later, Arthur jumped a little and moaned out loud. "Ah Merlin that burns." Merlin looked up at Arthur. "It will do for a while. Just relax."

Morgana stood up and grabbed hold of the door handle, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Ha. Caught you."

Merlin shot up from his knees and stood in front of Arthur to keep his bottom half hidden. Morgana looked over her shoulder at Gwen. "I told you that they were lovers and here's the proof."

Merlin turned to face them both whilst Arthur stayed exactly where he was, keeping himself hidden as his jeans and boxer shorts were still around his ankles. "Morgana! What are you doing?"

"I told Gwen that you two were secretly lovers and she didn't believe me, and here's the proof that you are. I've been watching through the key hole whilst Gwen was watching through the peep hole."

"Spying." Arthur yelled, nearly deafening Merlin as he yelled it down his ear.

"We was about to knock when we heard you moan, we looked through and saw you with your head back and Merlin's face hiding your dick whilst his head was moving back and forth. Your hands on his shoulders, Merlin with one hand on your hip and the other in front of him."

"I'm sorry you two. I didn't want to spy." Gwen said quietly, speaking up for the first time since Morgana burst in.

"It's alright Gwen. You Morgana, have got this completely wrong."

"Oh please Arthur. I know what I saw."

"Clearly you didn't." Arthur put both his hands on Merlin's upper arms and started to move Merlin along with him as he made his way towards his bed, wanting to keeping his lower half hidden from Morgana and Gwen, he picked up a towel that was laying on his bed and wrapped it around him. "Alright Merlin, you can move now."

Merlin moved out of the way and Arthur, keeping a firm grip on the towel with one hand, used the other to lower the towel on the left part of his lower stomach, revealing to the girls a very nasty cut that had been bleeding, making the hair that surrounded it turn red.

"Arthur doesn't like the nurse we have here and because I'm in training to become a doctor, Arthur asked me to look at it, he got injured earlier whilst playing football, my head was moving back and forth because Arthur kept moving back when I went to touch it, only to move forward again. I didn't want his cock on my face, so I moved my head back whenever he moved forward. I put my hand on his hip to keep him steady but that didn't work."

"Arthur was gripping your shoulders because it was hurting him whenever you touched it." Gwen said.

"Yes." Arthur answered.

Morgana looked apologetic. "I'm guessing that the reason you was hissing and groaning whilst your head was thrown back was because Merlin touched the cut with what he lathered his fingers in." Morgana said quietly.

"Yes Morgana. Me and Merlin are sick and tired of telling you, we are not lovers."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I just saw and assumed."

"You always do Morgana."

"I'm sorry." she said once again. "We'll leave you to it. Sorry again." she said as she left the room with Gwen, shutting the door behind her.

After a few seconds Merlin quietly opened their door and looked down the hallway to see Morgana and Gwen disappear around the corner. Merlin shut the door again and locked it, he turned to face Arthur and saw that he had dropped the towel, kicked off his jeans and boxers shorts and removed his top. "That was close." he said walking up to Merlin, undoing his jeans and pulling them down as Merlin removed his top. Arthur smiled and looked Merlin up and down once he was a s naked as him. "Don't you get tired of lying to them Arthur?"

"No, besides, we wasn't lying, I told them that we weren't lovers and we're not, we're boyfriends. Now, where were we?"

Merlin smiled and dropped to his knees. "I believe that my fingers were here." he said, making Arthur moan as his fingers entered Arthur. "My hand here." he said placing it on Arthur's hip.

"My hands were here." Arthur said, placing them on Merlin's shoulders. "And I believe that that delicious mouth of yours was wrapped around my cock."

Merlin smirked. "Ah yes, I wanted to make you feel better after your injury." he said before engulfing Arthur's cock with his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
